The 12 Riddles of Christmas
by marketeerbubbles
Summary: John decides Sherlock needs to get into the spirt of Christmas, and with some help of their friends, he has found a way to do just that. Follow Sherlock through his 12 Christmas riddles. A/N - Please realise this is my first ever story and I've never been to England, yay for the Internet!
1. Chapter 1

**The 12 Christmas Riddles.**

Sherlock awoke with a start to find himself in his own bed. An un-usual occurrence in and of itself, he looked around his room to find nothing out of place or any disturbed dust. The only change was the addition of a plain white envelope on his burro, the name his own, written in the barely legible script of his rather quiet flat mate. One Doctor John Watson.

Sherlock's mouth felt dry and papery, a common side effect of prescription sleeping drugs. Who would have drugged him though, and how? Sherlock didn't waste a moments thought in realising it was the overly sweet tea he'd been given by John before he'd headed to bed. He would have to admit that Johns acting skills where improving. He hadn't even registered it. Why would John drug him though, and on Christmas Eve? That or he was still harping on the fact that he had not slept in 3 days. Sleep was dull, John disagreed, and this was a constant discussion between them. One Sherlock secretly enjoyed.

Sherlock's eyes fell on the envelope again. This must have to do with the whole Christmas thing John's ben going on about for the last 25 days. He'd told his friend, his only friend that he didn't want anything. Still, there was no stopping John Watson on a mission revolving around Sherlock, and everybody knew it.

He contemplated the note briefly, through on his old blue dressing gown; then headed for the living areas, leaving the letter behind. Calling for John he made his way to the kitchen only to find blood splatter on the floor. He stopped mid step. Analyzing the surrounds. He flew up the stairs, what if it wasn't John that drugged him? The blood splatter was in a way that suggested John had put up a struggle, was it even John's blood? A thousand scenarios went through his head, worried about his faithful blogger.

Ripping the envelope open, he briefly scanned the letter for clues. He stopped mid way and re-read it form the beginning, a smile to rival the Grinch spread across his face. Oh this was classic. Well done John.

_Dear Sherlock,_

_Merry Christmas Mr Grinch, while you may not be fond of this holiday, I personally enjoy it. And after careful consideration I have found the perfect gift for the "worlds only consulting detective". A challenge for that excessively large mind of yours. Follow the riddles and you'll find the key to your other hidden gift._

_Riddle one:_

_For the twelve day of Christmas, twelve riddles there are_

_One from the minder, one from the law and one from the queen,_

_They wouldn't leave unless I agreed._

_The rest are from me, you faithful friend_

_Spread across London, you'll soon see._

_The first things you'll need are you coat and your scarf_

_Find the boys minder,_

_you seeker and do not refuse_

_The offer to help you,_  
_for without it you'll lose._

_Do as your told,_  
_and not as you please_

_See you soon_

_Sincerely_

_The keeper of the Keys._

_P.S I can't rhyme, but it gets better I promise._

Sherlock took not a second to work it out, and flew towards Mrs Hudson's flat, she was always saying she was not their house keeper, which could also be seen as a minder or sorts. Half way there, he stopped, looked down, span on his toes, and returned to his room. Got dressed and flew back down to his landladies front door. He entered in with his usual flair, without knocking and gave the poor woman a scare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 – 12 Christmas Riddles

Mrs. Hudson had been expecting Sherlock for the last half an hour. John had told her that the drug he'd slipped him would wear off around 9am. It was now 9.15 am, not bad timing on John's behalf. Still the man she had come to think of as a son scared her. He really must learn to knock.

When she had learnt of Johns plan, and she asked if she could be a part of it, he had smiled and told her she could make sure he ate before coming out on the trip. He had also given her a copy of the first clue. Insisting that the other clues were for him alone. Sherlock he swore could read minds, and he did not want this friend cheating. This not an uncommon occurrence for the man and no chances were being taken.

John had put so much effort into trying to organize this behind Sherlock's back. It was only fair to oblige him for this request. Feed him and give him the second clue when enough food had been ingested.

Mrs. Hudson had set the table for a nice hot breakfast when the detective swanned in, including, pancakes with all sorts of toppings to choose from, eggs, bacon, a selection of fruit and chocolate muffins. Hot tea, different sorts and juices also laid the table. Sherlock took one look at the table in front the lady and sighed. Leave it to John to make sure he ate before going out.

"Okay Mrs. Hudson, let me guess, eat or no clue?"

"Correct Sherlock, now sit down and mind your manners. It is Christmas after all, tea or juice dear?"

"Tea…thank you" Sherlock took a pancake and put some honey on it. He nibbled it for a bit, obviously impatient to leave.

"You're going to eat more then that young man, and here's your tea. Help your self. Also, here, put this on. It must stay on until you are informed it can come off. John's instructions"

Mrs. Hudson handed over some elf ears made of felt and some fur-lined gloves. Much like his usual leather ones but red with a white fur cuff. Sherlock, needless to say, was unimpressed. He scowled. Not happening.

Still he drank his tea and ate some eggs, another pancake and a muffin.

"The clue Mrs Hudson" he demanded, his frustration getting the better of him.

"Accessories first dear. Then the clue"

Sherlock went to respond when Mrs Hudson held up her copy of the first clue

"Rules dear"

Sighing Sherlock put on the ears and gloves.

Mrs. Hudson smiled and whipped out a camera.

Laughing at the look on his face, she handed over the next envelope. Sherlock ripped it open happily.

Riddle two:

Now sated and full

And feeling the pull

Go forwards detective

Towards the defective

That being the place

Where they make the case

That keeps you happy

Your not so snappy.

See you there!

Sherlock knew there where only three places that gave him cases, Mycroft, Lastrade and the private ones through his website. And he did not get snappy, just bored. John knew this, insulting doctor. Defective could describe Mycroft in thought but more likely it was Lastrade, he enjoyed those cases more.

Leaving 221b his elf ears and gloves still on, he tried to hail a cab. But it appeared that, being Christmas, no one was available. So he walked briskly through the snow-covered streets on London. Coming upon a main road he chanced a cab.

He made it to the Scotland Yard shortly afterwards only to find John waiting for him at the top of the stairs at the main entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**The 12 Christmas Riddles**

**Chapter 3**

John stood on the stoop smiling down at his friend.

"You going to pay the cab driver Sherlock?"

"Yes, yes, thank you John" Sherlock gave some money over the slightly disgruntled taxi driver, turning and coming up the stairs to meet John.

"So far, a bit simple don't you think John?"

"Oh please Sherlock, those where just starters. Here" John handed over a Elf costume.

"You'll need this where you are going next."

Sherlock eyed the un-opened suit sourly

"You cannot expect me to degrade myself by wearing this atrocity?"

"I can and do Sherlock, if you want the key to the mystery box"

"They stared at each other, Sherlock somewhat grumpily while John just smirked back.

"FINE!" yelled his friend, "I'll wear the damned suit"

15 minutes and a lot of snide comments and swear words later, Sherlock handed over his shirt, pants and scarf to the waiting blogger.

"Now what?"

"Now you find out where to next, here, keep the scarf, its quite cold, and you being sick is not pleasant for anyone" John said giving back his scarf and the next envelope.

Sherlock eyed the envelope before opening it.

_Hey diddle diddle_

_Sherlock plays the fiddle_

_The children all clapped and cheered_

_The attendants laughed to see such joy_

_And the Christmas pie all disappeared!_

Hospitals are obvious and there are no orphanages near here. Where on earth am I to find children with attendants?

"Really John? Children? Bah! Besides, I haven't my violin, and it is certainly NOT a fiddle."

"Please Sherlock, your violin is already there, I took it this morning, and it would mean a lot to those with little or nothing if a real Christmas elf was to play for them"

"No, and if anything happens to my Stradivarius, you are officially looking for somewhere new to live"

"You don't mean that, besides don't you want to see Mycroft in a Santa suit, he lost a bet with Anthea or whatever her name is this week. It really is worth seeing… anyway, smile for the camera"

Sherlock was smiling at the thought of Mycroft dressed as Santa Claus. He didn't' register the photo had been taken until it was too late.

"What is it with everyone and photos!" Sherlock asked annoyed. The Yard had better never see these."

"You know we are AT the Yard and it does have security cameras…"

"TAXI!"

"No need Sherlock, Mycroft sent a car, you have only to tell them where to take you."

"What about you?

"Spoilers, to borrow a phrase, see you later Sherlock"

Sherlock looked at the festive red car with Rudolf nose that pulled up in front of him, sighing he got in, watching as John walked towards the other end of the Yard.

Red Cross Children's Christmas pageant at Regents Park, it was the only place he could think of and John had mentioned being interested in donating some of his time to the disadvantaged families of London.

"Regents Park"

The car drove off, John watching the whole time. Sherlock did not appear to be enjoying himself as planned, perhaps this had been the wrong gift idea, or perhaps, just too easy for the consulting detective. Still he wanted Sherlock to understand that Christmas is a time for sharing and caring, not being a Grinch.


	4. Chapter 4

**The 12 Christmas Riddles**

**Chapter 4**

A/N – I 'borrowed' this riddle from Google. And the place John's at doesn't exist to my knowledge but I though it would be cool anyway.

* * *

Arriving at Regents Park, Sherlock headed towards the nosiest area. Music was playing loudly and laughter was everywhere.

Mycroft could be seen handing out brightly wrapped parcel to children while adults milled round enjoying a cup of tea. Mycroft looked u and made eye contact with him.

Excusing himself for a moment explaining that his elf had come to help and needed to be welcomed, he meet Sherlock on the edge of the crowds.

"You finally found a suit that fit then My"

"Civility in front of the youngsters little brother, don't lets ruin their joy" Reaching into his sack of goodies, Mycroft with drew the coveted violin.

"Children!" he cried, "This is my assistant Alvin the Elf!, he has come to lead you in carol with his magical violin!"

A cheer went up from the crowds; all smiles and eyes turned towards Alvin the Elf.

Sherlock sighed, opened the case and held ready. He began to play. His melody included all the hits. White Christmas, Carol of the Bells, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Oh Holy Night, Oh Christmas Tree and many, many more.

As he played, Sherlock thought back on his youth, on how he had been forced to play over and over for his parents' guests. How they both loved him for his talents yet ignored him due to his intelligence. Mycroft, always the favorite invited to go away while he was left home alone with the negligent nanny for company. He had always hated Christmas, used to being ignored was one thing when both he and his brother where. But him alone, that stung. He hated Christmas.

He stopped playing and looked at Mycroft, talking to Anthea and sharing a cup of eggnog with her. He'd always known how to be social. Sherlock hated him for it.

He stormed over and held out his hand. Riddle Mycroft, I'm tired for this game.

Mycroft looked at him, smiled and handed over his envelope.

"Be careful what you say Sherlock, John tried so hard for you, think of the thought he must have put into place. The time and effort to avoid your deduction, he really cares for you, as do your other friends. Merry Christmas Sherly"

Sherlock turned and strode away, violin in its case and letter in his hand. He headed back to Baker Street

Once there he deposited his instrument and sat in his chair. He put the letter on the table, picked up and put it down again. He knew John was trying, and he valued that, but he had done nothing for John or anyone else. He was used to being ignored and ignoring the world in return. Johns' mere presence had brought him friends. Johns' mere presence had brought him more contact with his brother then ever before.

He tore the envelope open. This time a letter and a riddle came out.

_Dear Sherlock,_

_I hope you are enjoying this and that it has probably been far to easy for you, but I am doing my best and there's more yet to come. I'm no Sherlock or Mycroft Holmes and I'm certainly no Moriaty, would never want to be! Anyhow, you have choice. You can send me a text and finish this now, or continue on as is. To continue, just follow the riddle_

_Riddle four:_

_Stick a needle in your eye,_

_It doesn't fit... I wonder why?_

_Once you find the needle in the haystack, come find me for afternoon tea. _

_To ensure you come, the first half of the riddle is at the destination, the second with me. _

_Where I am is a mystery, even to me._

Sherlock was actually stumped for one minute before realising John meant Cleopatra's Needle. John was getting better at this.

He hailed a cab first time round and out the front of 221B and asked for the Victoria Embankment.


	5. Chapter 5

**The 12 Christmas Riddles**

**Chapter 5**

A/N – please note that I'm Australian and use English spelling not American (despite what my computer wants ;P)

A/N x 2 – short chapter I know, but the next will be better, I promise.

* * *

Upon arrival at Victoria Embankment, he paid the cab driver after informing him that his wife was cheating on him and that the child he called his was actually his brothers.

The cab driver charged him double and practically slammed the accelerator to get away from him. Sherlock just grimaced slightly. People should want to know the truth. The truth sets you free and all that stuff. Shaking his head slightly he headed off on foot towards the monument. He'd checked his archives on the journey over finding little of interest. It is made of granite and over a thousand years old, big deal.

Walking around the base of Cleopatra's needle, he saw nothing of interest or any form of clue. He went and sat down on the fountain opposite and stared in mock interest. Why was John so insistent that Christmas was a good thing? It all seems so commercial, and all you ever heard was were the same tunes and phrases over and over. People spent money on things for other people that half the time they returned for store credit or never used! John was always saying money needed to be saved for rent.

Checking his phone his phone he noticed it was almost 3pm already. The day had actually been quite quick. Perhaps he was having more fun then he realised.

His phone buzzed, a new message, from one John Watson, he opened it.

_Pretty cool looking is it not? Thought you'd like a breather away form people._

_Here's your first part of the riddle, now remember to meet me where I am lost!_

_Riddle five, part 1:_

_What do you have in December that you don't have in any other month?_

_See you soon!_

_-JW_

Sherlock thought about that one for a moment, Christmas seemed the obvious answer, but no, Christmas was sometime heard of in July, so what was it? Sherlock looked around again, a sign for the London hedge maze caught his attention. Well at least he knew where John was.

Sherlock set off at a leisurely pace. No point is showing that he may actually be enjoying himself…


	6. Chapter 6

**The 12 Christmas Riddles**

**Chapter Six**

As he walked, he continued to think about his life. When did he start to hate Christmas, did he ever like it to begin with? He could not remember a time or place in which he had actually enjoyed Christmas. Being the unwanted child he had been, with only Mycroft, who eventually took after father and left him anyway he had always been alone. Christmas was when he felt most shunned, other children at school would go on and on about their holidays and what they'd been given and what they'd done. He'd been locked alone in his room when he was older. Mycroft would occasionally put the key under the door. But an embarrassment like Sherlock was not welcome.

Last year had been bearable, until he had embarrassed himself and Molly in front of John's friends. Though really, they were his friends too. John had said as much. He seems to believe that the only reason he knew them was through Sherlock. No, it was the other way around. Lastrade had helped, but they'd never been close…

Sherlock arrived at the maze entrance. A silver and blue writhe adorned the archway; a note hang from it.

I'm in the center, come find me – JW

Sherlock tore it down and marched in. This may be more fun. He'd never actually been in here. He had a new challenge. The idea of these mazes was always turn left unless you've no choice. That was the common believe. Sherlock took off at a run. The cold winters wind not a problem with the high bush walls.

Left, left, left, right, left, right, right, right, left, about turn, left. Ten minutes later, he found John, on a picnic run with a flask of tea and some chocolate biscuits.

"You missed lunch Sherlock, here" John poured him some tea and handed it over. Sherlock sat down opposite him.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Sherlock" a shocked John replied, Sherlock almost never said thank you, for anything!

"I've brought your clothes with me, I thought you may be a bit sick of the elf look, Alvin"

"Thank you"

"Right…. Well, how are you enjoying your day so far? Its only almost half over you know"

"I know, and its fine, thank you John" Sherlock replied, drinking his tea slowly. John really did know how to make good tea. Though he really should stop believing it was a British staple. You cannot live on tea. This was a proven fact.

"John, I like your tea, you make good tea, and I'm sorry if I've been, I believe your term was 'grinch', but I don't do Christmas, I have no fond memories of it, and have never had anyone to celebrate it with. And don't look at me with pity, I hate pity."

John just stared at his friend, Sherlock had never said so much at once about himself.

"Well… we can start making good memories, family aren't just blood relatives, they are who ever you deem them. I personally see you as family."

"Thank you John, I care for you too. But that isn't a good thing. Moriarty wants to burn the heart out of me; makes it easier if I have one"

"You have one Sherlock, why else would you help the homeless, the police. I know you, deep down, you care who dies and who doesn't, the chase and mystery are the high for you, not the death, Anderson and Donovan are just jealous an stupid, but you know that"

Sherlock, smirked, then giggled, then burst out laughing, John joined him and together they sat till 4 pm happy in each other's company and content with their Christmas day.

"You know there are still riddles 6 through 12 to go, right? And you've only got half of the 5th riddle to go off"

"Yes, yes John, fine, what is the second part of the fifth riddle?"

Check your texts, Sherlock's phone buzzed

_Where rubble meets road_

_Where fist meets face_

_Where ale if fine_

_But not like wine_

_The cob loaf is great_

_The cop oafs you berate_

_We want to see you_

_We don't want you blue!_

_-GL_

"GL?"

"Gregory Lastrade Sherlock, really, you deleted his name again?"

"It's not important, but what'd this riddle got to do with the first?"

"The riddle can lead to two places, the first part narrows it to one"

"Oh"

"Want a hint? It is Christmas after all"

"Do I really have to see the yarders?"

"Its only a few of them, drink a cup of cement and harden up"

Sherlock looked at John hard at that.

"Fine but you're coming with me"

"Okay, where are we going though Sherlock?"

"Drunkards Den on Cobble Lane, South London near the Yard"

"We have to get out first"

"I know the way, follow me John"

They left the maze side by side, Sherlock stopping at the public bathrooms to change.

They headed towards the main road and caught a taxi.

* * *

A/N - I made this place up. I've heard they have a few cobbled roads left in London.


	7. Chapter 7

**The 12 Christmas Riddles**

**Chapter 7**

Arriving at the Drunken Den, John and Sherlock could hear the sounds of happiness and festivity. Lestrade saw them through the window and came out to meet them.

"Merry Christmas guys!"

"Interesting place for a get together, although I could have sworn that the Yards seasonal party was two weeks go at the Meriot Hotel" Sherlock looked past the deceive inspector to the somewhat rowdy scene behind him.

"It was Sherlock, but we were thoroughly disappointed that you didn't at least drop by, so we thought we would re-create it, but not at the Forces expense."

"Why on earth would you want me there, John I can understand, everyone likes John"

John looked at Sherlock like he'd grown a second head, was that really what he thought?

"Believe it or note, with a few exceptions, most of us don't mind you when you hold tongue Sherlock"

"Anderson and Donovan, realities version of French and Saunders or dumb and dumber"

"I'm surprised you've even heard of dumb and dumber and they are actually good at their jobs when you are not around insulting them, anyway, come in and have a pint, its Christmas and we want to celebrate!"

"What about your families?"

"They're here too!"

"Explains the children in the pub then, but we'll pass, its far too crowded"

Sighing, Greg looked over at John who shrugged.

"Come on mate, at least half an hour" asked John

"No clue if you don't and we both know you want the sixth clue…"

"Fine, but I really don't see what you like about pubs John"

Half an hour later found John helping a slightly stumbling, slightly slurring Sherlock out of the pub. He'd had another insult war with Anderson and Donovan and they had spiked his drink, turned out Sherlock was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Lestrade had dug into his two; also tipsy team while John excused himself and his friend.

"All right Sherlock, lets get you home"

"I prefer Easter John! The bunnies, it is all about the bunnies! Not as cute as space bunnies but much better than dust bunnies...fantastically better then dead bunnies but not more so than live bunnies... all hail the chocolate bunnies!"

"Right… you're an interesting drunk Sherlock, never had you down as a sweet tooth..."

"CLUE CLUE CLUE GLUE! Hehe, that rhymes John!"

"Yes Sherlock, I can hear that, you can have your next clue in the morning, lets go home"

John hailed a cub and gently pushed Sherlock into the back

"221B backer street please"

"Blah blah, save me, have you seen my sanity?

Yes mam, yes mam, its run out side the door..."

"Right Sherlock…"

The next morning Sherlock found himself on the couch, his mouth feeling grimy and his head spinning. It all came rushing back to him… Oh dear, he'd danced on the coffee table, and John had filmed it.

"MORNING SUNSHINE!"

"shhhhh John"

"'Here Sherlock, have some bacon and eggs, it will help" handing over a plate of said food stuffs

"Clue?"

"After breakfast Sherlock, I had to rearrange a few things since the idiots at the Yard ruined the rest of the evening. Still, clues six though 9 should work out all right, 10 might prove more difficult though. Anyway, it is Boxing Day so the crowds will be wild today. Should make it more interesting. Also, you'll be pleased to hear that both Anderson and Donovan are being hauled over the coals for their conduct last night, I believe the term used was 'un officerish" not sure that's a word but I understood disgrace to the force pretty well"

"John, while I appreciate the commentary, do shut up"

John Watson smirked, all right, see you in an hour down stairs, we'll start the day off with a bang. Its 9:30 now, see you at 10:30.

Sherlock groaned and pushed his eggs away. Standing he went to shower.

At 10:20 John found Sherlock on the bottom step outside of Mrs. Hudsons flat.

Sitting next to his friend he handed over an envelope.

"Greg was supposed to give you this today. He asks that with the crowds how they are, please be careful not to disturb the peiece"

Sherlock grinned and tore open the envelope.

_Riddle six:_

_Hear my Roar_

_Hear my Winy_

_Hear my screech and squawk_

_The bigger they are the harder they fall._

_I'm the largest of them all._

Staring at the note, a slow smile appeared.

"John, I know what we are going to do today"

He took off out the door, John on his tail.


	8. Chapter 8

**The 12 Christmas Riddles**

**Chapter 8**

By eleven o'clock, the pair found themselves outside of London Zoo's main gate. A long line was hindering faster entrance, Sherlock's patience was dwindling and his impatience palpable.

An older lady standing behind him tapped John on the shoulder as he quietly hushed his friend.

"It's all right dear, my girl has a son just like your friend. Its nothing to be embarrassed about."

John just looked at her, then at Sherlock who was smirking, having obviously heard the comment.

"Right, that's great mam, thank you"

Sherlock was shaking with silent mirth.

"Come along John, enough of this"

He took off towards the font of the line and John paled, his blush raising up his neck when he arrived behind the already acting Sherlock

"Safety inspector Holmes, I've had a report that the elephant enclosure has a safety issue, I'm here to inspect it"

Waving his badge he pointed at John.

"This is my assistant. We need entry, now."

The poor girl behind the desk did not know what to do, she hesitated before suggesting she get her manager, Sherlock simply smiled sarcastically and nodded, still bouncing, anyone would think him on a sugar high, he didn't care what people thought, only what John thought. So that was fine with him.

The ticket booths manager came over to the pair and asked to see some ID, which Sherlock presented, going into what John had labeled 'snob mode'.

The manager took one look at the ID and called the Zoo Director over the walkie talkie she was caring. The line by now had stopped and guests both in and out of the zoo where watching, muttering amongst themselves about wild elephants and danger, some people would believe anything.

The Zoo Director arrived, and quieted down the crowd, they started moving again and he pulled the deductive duo over to the side.

The Zoo Director looked from the crazy, stylishly dressed, still crazy man to his friend and back again.

"Good morning gentlemen, I'm Mr. Eric Nevallda, The Director, now what seems to be the problem with our elephant enclosure gentlemen?"

"We've had reports at the Zoological Best Practices Working Group that the facilities in which you keep your elephants is sub par and dangerous to both the elephants and your guests. We are here to either confirm or deny this to be the case. If you would kindly lead us to the enclosure, there shouldn't be a problem"

The Zoo Director looked suspicious, but lead them anyway, arriving a few minutes later, crowds where thick. At the enclosure he asked that they wait until he had spoken to the keeper before going anywhere.

As the director turned his back, John whipped out his phone and sent a quick text. Sherlock looked at him inquisitively.

"John?"

"Later Sherlock, incoming"

Sherlock looked to see Mr. Nevallda and a highly tattooed, muscular female coming towards them. The director did not look pleased, but the keeper winked at John behind his back and Sherlock understood. She was in on the whole thing. The text had been a warning to follow with the story. He would have to question John next chance he got, the woman was not his type so an ex was out of the question, school friend perhaps, but she looked older then John.

She was gay. An ex of Harry's then, a mutual acquaintance between them, but how does John know her well enough to get her to go along with this?

Good morning sirs, Mr. Nevallda informs me of the situation, I was unaware you where coming till Thursday next week. No matter, if you'd like to some with me.

The Zoo Director left, scowling, he was going to call the ZBPWG and ind out about this.

The trio watched him leave and John and keeper started laughing

"Thank god todays my last day and I am moving to Singapore!"

"I know right, I'm so thankful for this though Mandy, Oh! Sherlock meet Mandy, Mandy, Sherlock, we'd better move before he decides to check our story out further."

"He's already began, this is dull John, what is the clue.

"Well now mate, that's where I come in, come on, I'd like to introduce you to Big Brother, how African male elephant." Mandy said leading the way.

John and Mandy chatted idly while she opened and closed each gate, door and security system. They entered the arena to find Big Brother having a snack.

"Okay Sherly"

Sherlock scowled at the nickname, John just grinned wider

"You want the clue, you need to get it, its under his front foot, you have to get him to lift it for you, safely, to get the clue. John said you like a puzzle."

Sherlock looked at the elephant it was almost twice his height, and could easy squash him like a over ripe avocado. He loved a challenge.

"Alright, anything I should be aware off that will not 'end happily' so to speak" Sherlock asked moving forward.

"Do not pull his tail, don't get under him, and good luck"

Sherlock moved forward, he'd never been this close to an elephant before, let alone touched one. It had always been a dream of his, but how had John known that? Simple. Mycroft, of course.

Sherlock reached out hesitantly and stroked the trunk, ran his hand over the animals shoulder and scratched behind the ear. This was so cool. He had no idea what to do though. He tried saying 'up', tapping the elephant's knee, saying up in Thai and African. He tapped the shoulder and tried again, Logically, pulling the leg up wouldn't work; he was starting to get worried. He could hear angry voices coming. They had a few minutes with the security codes up. John and Mandy had obviously heard them too.

"Think treats Sherlock" Mandy said looking behind her.

A lone banana lay in the box of food, he picked it up and asked.

"Please lift your right foot"

He could not believe that had worked. He quickly took the envelope and the sticky tape holding it on off the foot and stepped back, quietly to the elephant he said thank you.

"Time to go, got a back entrance?" John asked

"Yup, follow me"

The trio took off down the back ally lane that had been blocked by the bushed in the yard. Sherlock paused only a moment to look over his shoulder at Big Brother.

The trio only stopped once out of the gate, laughing and panting.

"That was the best way to leave a job EVER!" cried Mandy holding her sides still laughing.

"Defiantly a new way!" Laughed John.

Sherlock was smiling looking at the envelope.

"I took a photo for you, a few actually, if you'd like them" John said looking at Sherlock's content smile.

"I have stored the event on my hard drive, but I'll take a copy anyway"

"You going to open that or smile at it, we still have 5 more clues to get through before nightfall and I don't know about you two, but I'd rather not be caught by those guards, what about your things Mandy?"

Mandy shrugged.

"Took 'em all home yesterday, I'll se you round you two, Merry Christmas guys"

"Merry Christmas" replied Sherlock

Looking at Sherlock in surprise,

"Um yeah, Merry Christmas good luck in Singapore, since when do you say Merry Christmas, I thought you didn't believe in it?"

"Well maybe I'm changing my mind about the whole season, I've got the next clue"

_Riddle seven:_

_Hot air rises_

_Cold air lowers_

_Hills are many_

_Mountains few_

_Car below_

_Birds above_

_The wind will take us where we need to go._

Sherlock began walking towards the main road, the opposite way to which Mandy had gone, a hot air balloon ride over mountains? No, John couldn't afford this, but still, it was all that fit, and he did like the idea, turning to John who was silently walking next to him.

"Balloon ride? Over hills? Hills Balloon rides, the one from the television commercial? Really John?"

"Yes Sherlock, and since when do you actually listen to commercials, I thought for sure I'd have to stuck at the where part longer"

"You were humming the tune in the shower last week. I just put two and two together. Youtube is a wonderful thing, the Internet the best invention ever.

Together, John and Sherlock caught a cab, and asked for Hills Balloon Rides.


	9. Chapter 9

**The 12 Christmas Riddles**

**Chapter 9**

A/N – Jessie Blackwood, thank you so much for your feed back, its been really useful, and Mad Squirrel, thank you.

* * *

Arriving at Hill's Balloon rides at around 12:30, John and Sherlock found the balloon filled and ready to go.

"Don't these things usually have to have early morning starts?" Sherlock asked

"Usually yes, but the owner is an old army buddy of mine, said he owed me one for stitching him up, and while normally I wouldn't collect as such for doing my duty, I figure just this once it wouldn't hurt, you ready?"

"Yes, yes I am"

John introduced Sherlock to Private Samuels, honorably discharged for losing an arm. The trio boarded the basket and went into lift off.

Sailing over London in the brisk air of a cloudless city, Sherlock let his mind wonder, he had often imagined trying this, but how had John known, not even Mycroft had known about this; so many things about John that he didn't know today. Sherlock always knew, that was his gift and his curse.

Turning his attention to his friend, he watched for a moment as John enjoyed the view.

"Answers John, I need answers, there has been so much in the last 30 hours and I am at a loss. How do you know Mandy, how did you know about the elephants the balloon ride, how are you affording al this, how do you now Private Samuels?"

The aforementioned Private started.

" I can answer one of those question. I know Captain Watson through the army of course, but you knew that. He saved my life; along with countless others. I would have died if Captain Watson hadn't intervened on my behalf, so would a lot of other soldiers. Bravest doctor there is in our opinion, why else would he have a Medal of Honor, an Army Distinguished Service Cross, the Victoria Cross, the Silver Star, Defense Distinguished Service Medal and the Soldiers Medal, the Purple Heart, the Gold Life Saving Medal and numerous others! You've got your self one of the most honorable and trustworthy men on your side Mr. Holmes. He's well missed I should think. We were all sad to hear of his discharge. I personally would have died if Captain Watson had not decided to take the arm and attempt to stop the infection the way he did. Not to mention the fact that he often put himself after everyone else. Best doctor on the field ever. We were all waiting for him to get promoted, and he turned it down when it came, wanted to stay in the field where he was the most use to everyone!"

John was vertically red by now and had his head bowed low.

"Why haven't I seen these medals John, why didn't you tell me?"

Stuttering slightly to start, John mumbled about it not being important and only doing his job.

Samuels pitched in that very few field doctors could wield a gun and that the Captain was a rare find.

Sherlock of course had known that for some time; but for the first time ever he shared that knowledge with John.

"I couldn't agree more Samuels, I should have mentioned it sooner, but I had no idea about his military background. You should display your medals John. And where have you hidden them? I go into your room for thing all the time, I've never seen them!"

John smirked at this

"Found somewhere that even you cannot find Sherlock, as for the rest, I'll explain later, promise, but first we are nearing our next stop, the envelope please, Private."

Handing over the envelope, Sherlock took it, not complaining about not being in the know.

Upon opening it, a ship shaped piece of card was found.

_Riddle eight_

_Of ships and shores_

_Of treasure and troves_

_Of cannons and swords_

_It is for the high seas we go._

_You wanted to be one upon growing up,_

_Well for the next hour, your dream has come true_

_Find your outfit in the driver's basket._

_We've a ship to catch capt'n._

_Not so much a rhyme but a warning, no costume equals no ship and no pirates for you._

The balloon landed with a slight bump on the beach, a small tender waiting to take them to the tall ship the lay await of the coast.

Sherlock's face lit with glee, he took the proffered costume and ducked into a near by public bathroom. Emerging he looked so much like an extra from Pirates of the Caribbean that John couldn't help but smirk.

Sherlock grabbed Johns elbow and dragged him towards the tender, he was alike a child at Christmas.

Perfect thought John watching as his friend hopped into the little wooden rowboat (with recently added small outboard motor.)


	10. Chapter 10

**The 12 Christmas Riddles**

**Chapter 10**

When the little boat reached the ship, amply named "The Deducer". The great consulting detective was almost beside him self with joy. The helmsman of the tender was laughing and talking with John about his work and theirs.

Suddenly, as they reached the hull, a giant and burley man, of at least six foot in stature, dressed as an old fashioned Commodore, leant over the rail and bellowed out to his guests.

"Ahoy there mates, who be wanting to come aboard me old girl?"

Sherlock, already into the full swing of things answered back with grin that he and his friend John would like to. The Commodore granted his request and welcomed Sherlock as 'Captain' Sherlock and offered him a tour.

As the crew set the ship to launch and pulled anchor, the Commodore, now known as Mr. Barry White, not related to the singer explained the inner working to a already well read, as unsurprising as it was, Captain Sherlock. Sherlock explored to his hearts content examining every nock and cranny.

"It's an exact replica of The Deducer that went down in 1642" the Commodore mentioned.

"We are going to sail around to the other side of the cliffs over there" Mr. White stated pointing.

"Then we have a puzzle for you to get the next clue. From there first mate Watson will take over, would you like to steer for a bit?"

The look of wonder from Sherlock, was all the answer the Commodore needed, as Sherlock bound over to the helm. John was of course recording the whole thing.

It was amazing; Sherlock had not deduced or insulted anybody, with the exception of Anderson and Donovan in almost 40 hours. While John had always a thought his friend was childish, perhaps in toe with that, he was just attention seeking… it was food for thought to be sure.

An hour later and peaceful trip later, found Sherlock at the Gunport looking at an old cannon.

"You can not be serious, I have to fire this into the floating hoops out there? I really get to fire a weapon and not get told off?"

"Yes Sherlock, only when you have hit the target will you get your next clue. That or use all ten cannon balls, Mr. Smith will show you how to load and shoot. Have fun. " John replied moving to stand well back from an armed Sherlock, he thought about the poor walls of the flat.

The explosions and whoops of joy form his flat mate and best friend made it very obvious that he was having a blast, literally. John filmed the whole thing. This would make a great family movie for him. As it happened, none of Sherlock's childhood existed, only Mycroft's. John had wondered what kind of people could exclude a child.

"Bull's-eye!" cried a happy Sherlock on his sixth attempt.

"Can I use the others Commodore? Please?" John's head snapped to attention at the word 'please'.

"Sure Sherlock, I paid for the ten," replied an ecstatic John.

John did not want to change his friend, merely cheer him up and perhaps give him some manners.

"Thank you John!"

After using the last of the cannon balls and cleaning the gun power off Sherlock and John headed to the top deck.

"Okay Sherlock, see that little white envelope on top of the main mast, using that harness there", he pointed to the blue climber harness,

"You need to climb up the shrouds and get it. I figured you'd like an excuse to climb up the ropes."

"Brilliant John, simply marvelous" John helped him into the harness and he started climbing. It wasn't nearly so easy as it appeared and Sherlock actually fell twice. The third attempt found him opening the envelope and reading the riddle out load for all the crew folk to hear.

_Riddle nine_

_When we first met, you made me run,_

_Now take that path again, but in the sun._

_The route is short, so go in reverse_

_See you there_

_Your faithful blogger._

_There is a powerboat waiting to take us to the shore; and a taxi from there to Baker Street to get changed first. I'll meet you after your next clue, but be warned, I've marked the path, the clues are on the way, so **do not** stray._

Sherlock climbed down to find John already in the powerboat and thanking Mr. White. It was a mazing how much he was missing today, his observational skills where failing him, and yet, that didn't bother him as much as he thought it should.

He climbed into the boat next to John, and they were off.


	11. Chapter 11

**The 12 Christmas Riddles**

**Chapter 11**

A/N – I loved this Broadway show.

A/N – I figured a longer chapter would be better then two short one.

* * *

Upon arriving at 221B both men exited the cab while John paid the fair. The cab driver was still watching Sherlock in his costume. Sherlock had amazingly spent the whole trip talking about the mechanics of firing cannons and climbing ropes.

"Would you like to change and meet down here in say…. Five minutes?"

"Make it 10, see you then!" Sherlock took off through the front door, barely stopping to say good afternoon to Mrs. Hudson who was on the stairs.

"Just put milk in your fridge dears, not your house keeper though"

"Yes Mrs. Hudson" not sure who replied, Mrs. Hudson shrugged and went back into her own flat.

20 minutes later found Sherlock at the front door looking at the note sticky taped to the door. At least it wasn't announcing a crime in progress. Lestrade would not allow another explanation of the same man falling out the window seven or eight times…

_Find all 10 puzzle pieces, they are bright green and along the path we took from Angelo's that first night. Except you need to take the path in reverse to find them. Be careful and see you soon. - JW_

Sherlock looked around him for John. Somehow the man had slipped past him. He really was off his game.

Sherlock followed the path exactly, even across the roofs and down the walls. He found pieces an inch in length and width is places that were so obvious it was not funny, but then there were some that were trickier. Sherlock had found that there were ten places that stood out, using his mental mind map; the trickiest where the ones that required digging or searching through things. In all Sherlock arrived at the restaurant within thirty-five minutes of leaving Baker Street. Angelo was waiting for him.

"Ah Sherlock, my favorite patron! I have prepared your usual table for you. John said to tell you he would see you soon, the rest of the puzzle along with your coffee are on the table, follow me please"

Sherlock knew where he was going but decided to be polite, not wanting to hinder his chances at getting through the puzzle.

Sitting and immediately starting to put the puzzle together, Sherlock found that the pieces did not go together as easily as first thought. It took him five minutes, a horrendous effort he felt to get the whole puzzle. Upon doing so he called Angelo over.

"See, done. Envelope please."

Angelo passed over a vial of clear liquid and smirked wi[ping a paint brush out as well.

"Your puzzle is the message, this will reveal it, please do not get it on the floor, Mr. John informs me it may eat through the floor"

This was a pleasant surprise, where had John found this chemical? What was it? He would have to save some for later to experiment on.

Painting the puzzle lightly, Sherlock found a picture of the London Concert Hall revealed, a photo of John photo shopped in with a speech bubble 'wish you were here!' The only show playing at the moment was 'The Lion King' but no body knew he wanted to see it.

More word appeared to the side:

_Riddle ten_

_The tickets can be found,_

_Where winter ends and summer begins,_

_But the ice still holds strong no matter the season._

_I'll meet you here and we'll continue to the theatre afterwards –JW_

_P.S The show starts at 8pm, see you soon._

Ice? Ice? Ice skating, people like being cooler in summer, and love skating in winter, but autumn and spring seem to be forgotten when it came to skating.

Hailing a cab he asked for the Hyperdome Snow Globe. Supposed to be the best ice-skating ring around, and only 3 blocks form the theatre.

John was out the front. Holding out skates to his friend.

"They're in the middle, we have 40 minutes, and so dear friend, I suggest you skate hard and fast"

Sherlock entered the dome and looked, he had only ever been in here on cases, and never socially. He had never skated socially, sure he'd been with school but as the bullies had pushed and poked him and his teachers ignored him he had always just moved to the sidelines and watched. His flashback ended as he tied the last bow and stood. He headed to the ring only to find John waiting for him again.

"Shall we Sherlock?"

"Lets go get those tickets John."

The two friends skated around the ring three times, John doing a few jumps and small tricks before going to the center and getting to the tickets. A figure skater was waiting for them and handed them over.

"Have fun tonight gentlemen, your taxi awaits."

"Come on Sherlock, we haven't long to get there and we still need to return our shoes."

Once inside the taxi, Sherlock was watching out the window as the world went by. They arrived at the theatre with ten minutes to spare.

The entered and took their seats. The show began.

When the show had ended John lead Sherlock, who was still almost clapping and smiling like he had a triple murder to solve, backstage and straight to George Asprey.

"Hi George, great job tonight, you nailed it buddy" John said taking the mans hand in a strong shake.

"Thanks John, this must be Sherlock, what did you think of the show buddy?"

"Amazing, truly amazing, I want to see it again." Sherlock gushed.

"We'll see Sherlock, do you have anything for us George?"

"Certainly, here you are pal."

Sherlock, ignoring the glances of other cast members, tore open the envelope and started to read aloud.

_Riddle eleven_

_So shoot me Mr. Holmes_

_Instead of the Wall_

_It's late at night_

_There's only one place that legal_

_That would put you in chains._

"A shooting range John, really?"

"Yup, you ready?"

"Can I use your Gun?"

"No Sherlock."

"Can I use your bullets?"

"No Sherlock"

"Will teach me to shoot properly John?"

"Yes Sherlock"

Sherlock took off again, John was wondering where all the energy was hidden in his lanky form; but only briefly before taking off after him.

"See you round George! Thanks for the help tonight!"

John followed Sherlock out the back doors.


	12. Chapter 12

**The 12 Christmas Riddles**

**Chapter 12**

A/N – I don't know anything about guns, this just seemed like something Sherlock and John would both enjoy.

* * *

"So which shooting range are we going to anyway John?"

"The only one open past 11pm at night Sherlock, Midnight Madness"

Arriving at the shooting range to find the owner and proprietor waiting for them was a little daunting but John remained instep with Sherlock, as they were welcomed.

"Welcome John, welcome Sherlock, how nice to meet you both! I am Miss Eloise Katsoon, but you can call me Elly. Now which one of you is John?"

"That would be me Elly" John said stepping forward and offering his hand.

"Wonderful! I've set the range up as discussed on the phone you have it for an hour, the guns and bullets are ready and waiting, your on isle 5 and 6 and I've let no-body else in. Now Sherlock" Elly turned to face the man,

"John informs me you have a tendency to shoot walls, please only aim at the ones marked." Elly opened the door and the friends went in.

Inside the range was brightly light with gun control and safety posters lining the walls. Rows of noise reducing earphones lined the walls under these. Elly led them through the back to the range and explained the house rules.

No profanity

No aiming guns at people

No self-provided guns

No taking the guns home with you

No going onto the field, NO MATTER WHAT.

Sherlock looked outraged that he was being lectured about gun safety. However John was standing there taking it so he figured he'd best behave. It wasn't often that John actually let him handle guns, though why he was so against shooting the wall was a mystery, better then shooting crockery.

Elly was still talking when Sherlock noticed the targets, a giant grin, one so much better then his Grinch's grin spread across his face. Sherlock moved past a still talking Elly and went to the barrier to see more closely.

John had obviously arranged this. He had to have. There was a yellow smiley face, a picture of Moriarty, and a picture of a little green duck. Did ducks come in green? There was another duck on the board behind it, and another. Each of the three ducks had a name underneath them; Death, Despair and Sunshine. Sherlock giggled slightly and turned to see John watching him, Elly still talking. John at this point held up his hand to stop her.

"Thank you Elly, I can take it form here, military training and all, it'll be fine."

"Well if your sure sugar" Elly looked at John with hungry eyes and rubbed shoulders with him on her was past. She had obvious decided she liked him. Sherlock just rolled his eyes. Looking at the guns he turned to face his still blushing friend. John put his hand into his pocket and withdraw her phone number.

"Tell me she's didn't…" moaned John

"She did…" sighed Sherlock

"So…. The challenge…. John?" at no reply John had put on earphone.

"Focus Casanova!"

"I'm impressed you know who that is Sherlock" smirked John

"Okay, here's the deal, to get the last riddle, you need to hit the targets, shouldn't be too hard for you, since you've had so much practice and all" Sherlock smirked at this even more

"So to make it trickier, we are going to make them moving targets. They are on a randomiser that will have them zigzag and pivot them. You can use any gun in your arsenal, but you only have two hundred bullets" All targets must be hit and the smiley face, 'decorated' like the one at home. No this is not an excuse to practice at home; you may begin, I'll be over at the next lane, practicing, and yes, I'll be keeping an eye on you. BEGIN!"

I siren went off, sounding like a hurricane warning.

Sherlock took aim, all that time he was bored with John's gun, who'd have thought John would actually let him near one.

40 minutes and an annoyed consulting detective later John found all the targets where pretty much blown away, with one exception. The smiley face. It had been hit certainly, but not around the guidelines. Guess that was one moving target he couldn't hit.

"Its not possible John, aiming at that face while its moving"

"Sure it is, watch me, then copy" John started the machine up again.

John took aim and fired 15 shoots a second after each other. He stopped the machine.

"See?" he grinned.

"Try again Sherlock, use my gun if you'd like" and he withdrew his own pistol from home.

"You make it look easy"

"You can do it"

Sherlock took the gun and aimed, John restarted the machine for the third time.

This time, he hit the target right on, only missing three times of 15.

"Hey!" Yelled out Elly,

"That's not one of mine, where'd that come from"

"Relax Elly, its mine form home" John said trying to placate the woman

"That's against the rules, I explained that! GET out!"

"Okay, we're done here anyway, come along John" Sherlock retaliated returning Johns gun to him,

"We achieved what was wanted, were to next, what is the next riddle?

Handing over the twelfth and final envelope, John spoke up.

"For this one, we can do it now or wait until tomorrow to do the challenge. Depends how you feel. I personally would like some sleep"

Sherlock took the golden coloured envelope, looking over at his friend. He'd done so much for him; Sherlock felt it was right to give the man his request.

"I could use some tea, lets try this one tomorrow"

"Thank you Sherlock, are you at least going to read it tonight?

"Of course!" Sherlock opened the little golden coloured envelope carefully. He'd never admit it to John or anyone else, but he was keeping all the little notes.

_Riddle twelve_

_Are you saying that you mouth is making promises that your body can not keep?_

_You once said on case, that balance was the key_

_Now's your change to prove it_

_On this wheel of doom?_

Sherlock read and re-read the note, what on earth did John mean? He hailed a taxi and he and John entered, the whole trip home was silent as Sherlock pondered.

After arriving at the flat, Sherlock gently shook his awake and they went up stairs. John headed straight to bed, after murmuring that Sherlock should get some sleep too.

Like that would happen thought Sherlock crashing on his couch.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey folks, I know it's been awhile, however things at work are as hectic as ever and I have only written half of the last chapter. I just haven't had time. I'll rectify this next week.

The comments so far have been great, and I'm pleased to say my other two stories are doing well. Sherlock vs. Red bull has been favorited and the Doctor who story is now completely edited, I just have to make a few twigs to it and I'll post it.


	14. Chapter 14

**The 12 Christmas Riddles**

**Chapter 13**

A/N – Hopefully this will close any loose ends and round the story off. This is the last chapter.

A/N – I would also like to remind people that I use Australia spellings and colour is correct for us while color will get you into trouble in Australian schools.

A/N – I may also keep forgetting the Christmas is in winter in the UK, so if the clothes throughout the story are wrong, my bad. I've only seen snow once when I was ten. (FYI – 16 yrs ago)

* * *

John awoke with a start, glaring daggers at the man standing over him. He grabbed his pillow and seeing where this was headed and really not desiring another argument involving pillows to the face, Sherlock made a run for it.

Two hours later, Sherlock tried again, being the more reasonable hour of 7 am, John was less cranky. In all fairness, John hadn't expected the man to let him have this long. Getting up slowly, John followed Sherlock down to the lounge, wrapping his dressing gown around him as he did so.

Sherlock took his token spot on the couch and looked at John expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what Sherlock?"

"The clue, the puzzle"

"Breakfast"

"What about it? That cannot be the answer John, it makes no sense"

"No, it wouldn't, and I meant I want breakfast"

Sherlock withdrew John's gun from somewhere and aimed at the wall threateningly

"You can not be bored already Sherlock, besides, what did the poor wall ever do to you?"

"It mocks me with its walliness"

"Right… breakfast, toast Sherlock?

"Yes, yes, you and your needs for food, you really shouldn't let your body control you John"

"As opposed to you who collapse from lack of food, its fuel Sherlock. Even cars need fuel"

"The toast and tea John!"

After ten minutes of Sherlock glaring at the eating blogger, Sherlock jumped from his seat, grabbed John's tea and sculled it.

"There, your done, puzzle!"

Sighing and knowing it was useless to argue further and deeply concerned about his lack of tea intake. John stood and looked up at the again bouncing detective.

"Alright, did you work out what the riddle meant?"

Still thinking about it, Sherlock went over it again in his head.

Are you saying that you mouth is making promises that your body cannot keep?

_You once said on case, that balance was the key_

_Now's your change to prove it_

_On this wheel of doom?_

_"We had a case at a county fair not the long ago, you liked the unicycle tricks, it's a unicycle challenge, but what exactly does that entail john"_

_Sherlock had no intention of mentioning that he had only just figured it out._

"Simple really, you have to preform a basic trick on a unicycle. You'll find everything you need in the attic room of the building. Mrs. Hudson kindly let me store the equipment there until needed. When you've perfected a trick, and I don't include getting on and going a few meters a trick, come get me, show me, and if it is good enough, you'll get the key."

Sherlock went down the stairs and past Mrs. Hudsons door, continuing down to the lower level. Upon opening the door he found a chocolate coloured unicycle with dark brown spokes and seat. He also found a helmet, knee and elbow pads and a first aid kit. Inside the first aid kit was a 'teach yourself to unicycle' book, pfft, useless decided Sherlock tossing it over his shoulder, and voucher for lessons. Also useless decided Sherlock.

Standing and walking over to the unicycle, Sherlock removed his coat and turned up the heating in the flat. He was not going to risk it being damaged in the spokes and he certainly was not going to freeze.

On his first attempt to mount the cycle, it fell over. On his second attempt, he went right over the top of it. On his third attempt he managed to use the wall to balance. It was then he decided he'd better adjust the damned thing to his height.

After the initial adjustment and then a few more, he final managed to get his balance. Now he just had to work out how to move. Like riding a bike he figured he'd just pedal. Nope, wrong. Off he came. And again. And again. Thank heavens John was letting him embarrass himself alone. And on that thought he got up and did a sweep of the room for planted cameras.

Finally managing to get across the room, admit wobbly and uncoordinated, Sherlock decided to practice away form the wall. It was 11 o'clock before he made it across the room with no problems. He'd told John it was simple. Smugness' does come to bite you in the gut though and it was at 2pm when John came down to copious amounts of profanity and loud banging to give Sherlock some lunch and tea that he found the man, a bit battered and bruised for his own good. John Laughed. Hard.

Shaking with mirth he silently handed the grumpy detective his lunch and tea, then started to tidy up, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

"You never told me how you knew about my wants, not to mention how you had those 'connections' Sherlock asked swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"What, you can't you deduce it Sherlock?"

"John…"

"Alright, alright, I found your diary, I read some and realized… you certainly had an interesting childhood by the way. And I'm on your side with the Mycroft thing. He's a jerk."

Sherlock stared, just stared.

"Before you go on about privacy I would remind you about previous occurrences of you invading mine…."

Sherlock continued to stare

"Anyway… I realized you'd had little playtime as a kid, I still cannot believe you never went to or had a single birthday party. I figured I'd help a few childhood dreams come alive, so to speak. As for the shooting range, I figured you needed to learn to shoot properly, in a supervised situation"

Sherlock looked back down at what little remained of his story, John was on his side against Mycroft. Best. Present. Ever.

Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade knew what I was up to because I asked them for help. Mycroft bullied me into letting him help and as for my friends, well… I do keep up some of my other friendships and Mandy was one of my favorite girlfriends of Harry and Private Samuels explained it himself basically. We are army buddies. As for Mr. White, he was one of my patients when I worked at the asylum. No. I will not give you a tour of the place; they might not let you out again. They were happy to help, friends help each other."

"And the money, you always complain we are short…" Sherlock asked

"Easy, the wall fund"

"And what prey tell is the wall fund?"

"A fund I started to pay for damages, I take a bit of each of our incomes each week to pay for damages to the apartment, since the wall cops it worst, I named it the wall fund. Decided this was more worth while though, don't you agree?"

Smiling Sherlock agreed whole-heartedly.

"You going to show my that trick Sherlock?"

"No, I need more practice."

"Fair enough, you want the key anyway?"

"Normally I would say no, but in this instance I suspect waiting for the tricks will prove a rather long wait, so yes."

John pulled out album from under the floorboards.

"This has pictures of all your adventures over the last few days. I got everyone to help, the key Sherlock, was, is and will always be to have fun, you need to have more, preferably less violet, fun"

Sherlock looked at each page carefully, he had never seen himself smiling in any picture before, yet here was proof, John was right, he'd had fun. Real fun.

Sherlock suddenly grabbed John into a tight hug.

"Thank you John, no-one has ever done so much for me before that didn't directly help them! Thank you John, Thank you!"

"That's all right mate, your happiness this festive season is the best gift a friend could ask for, but I still want to see those tricks at some point"

"Of course, I'd never pass up a challenge"

John and Sherlock laughed as Sherlock looked through the book again.

"Best Christmas ever! Maybe it wasn't such a horrible time of year after all"

**The End**


End file.
